Away
by Sakura Blackwolf
Summary: (SephirothxCloud) Cloud reflects on the past- before he fell into darkness.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
Well, since I'm such a SephxCloud fan, I had to write this*LeonxCloud and RikuxSora fics later to come?*. However, I'll admit that even though I've completed what was necessary to complete at Hollow Bastion, I still don't know much about how the ff characters came together...so I tried to solve it logically with my guidebook at my side*sweatdrop*.   
  
First off, Cid himself said he had come to Traverse Town 9 years ago..so I'm assuming so did the other ff characters(since Yuffie and Cloud and Aerith are also from ff7). It said in both the guidebook and Jimmy's Journal that Aerith's world was taken by the Heartless when she was very young. She was 22 in FF7...That's not young. Aerith also said Hollow Bastion(as a world. The castle was Ansem's) was their childhood home and Leon said the place had changed a lot. So I'm guessing there could've been a Balamb Garden where the Rising Falls are and maybe even SOLDIER. As for the world being destroyed, I'm guessing it was revived and changed to suit Maleficent's tastes. Now why would it be revived, you may ask. It was likely revived because Hollow Bastion held the Keyhole that led to the darkness..or something like that*scratches her head*.   
  
In conclusion, since Cloud is 22 in the game(as it says on his character sheet) then he was 13 when his world was taken. Since Cloud was 21 in FF7, the events of FF7 did not happen(and Cloud joined SOLDIER at 14(if I remember correctly) so that didn't happen either).  
  
  
  
Shounen ai - SephirothxCloud  
  
  
Away  
  
  
by Sakura Blackwolf(Doc)  
  
  
"I've always wondered why we're here, and here alone. If there were any other worlds out there, then why did we end up on this one? But suppose that there are other worlds, different worlds. Then wouldn't ours just be a little piece of something much greater?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Cloud, if I ever wanted to see these worlds..you'd come with me, right?"  
  
"Of course I would, Sephiroth." The kiss that fell upon his hand was oh, so bittersweet.  
  
"Good. I don't think I'd want to go anywhere without you."  
  
Looking back on it, it was a lie. Just a lie disguised in sugars and sweets...  
  
  
"Cloooud~!" The teenage blonde looked up from his thoughts, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to look behind him. The streets weren't crowded yet with people looking to buy food or clothes, it was still early in the morning. Cloud was always an early-riser, and in his spare time he'd be looking off to the sky, to watch the morning colors stir and disappear. That was partly why he got his name. Always somewhat of a daydreamer, yet still down to earth. A cloud which floats in the sky, yet hovers close to home. So here he was, wandering the barely populated streets of the town, waiting for the next half hour to past as that would be the time to go to school(much to his dismay).  
  
  
But there was another reason why he'd come out early today. He supposed to meet a certain someone at a "secret spot" nobody cared to know of. Actually, it wasn't very secret. In fact, it was nearly out in the open. It was just concealed in the front by leaves and flowers that made it seem discreet. Seem was the keyword.  
  
What he'd been talking about with said person had been currently running through his mind, circulating as he kept thinking over and over what this man was talking about. Other than that, he couldn't seem to rub the remembered pressure of lips on the skin of his hand off. Not that he wanted to, but it was distracting him from other things like the time. He needed to keep an eye open for the time.  
  
"Cloud!" Bright blue eyes blinked downward at the small, little girl clinging to his forearm with thin hands. Chocolate locks of hair curled to frame her pale cheeks and dark brown eyes. A small, petite green dress swirled around her legs as she shifted excitedly, side to side.  
  
"What is it, Yuffie?" Yuffie normally was never up this early, especially for school.  
  
"I know something you don't know!" She chirped, making a smile break out across Cloud's face.  
  
"Is that so? Care to tell me then?" She grinned and shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"Not unless you say the maaaagic word!"  
  
He chuckled, "The magic word?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"....Abracadabra?"  
  
"Nooooooo! Wrong-o!" Yuffie laughed, poking at the blonde's side.  
  
"Hocus Pocus!"  
  
"Not even close!"  
  
"..Please?"  
  
"That, and something else!"  
  
"I thought this was only one word, Yuff."  
  
"One word..and a few others!" She beamed and Cloud held a hand to his chin in mock thought. And then he grinned, reaching out to ruffle her soft brown tresses, making the young girl giggle in delight.  
  
"Is it...Please, Queen Yuffie with everything you like, including Squall, on top?"  
  
"Ye- heeeeey!" Cloud broke in many waves of laughter as Yuffie vainly tried to shut him up in case her said crush happened to be around the corner. Squall normally wasn't ever heard coming. You could never be to careful.  
  
"Cloud, I don't have a crush on Squall anymore! I'm grown up now," she pouted, making Cloud laugh even more. "Cloud~~~!"  
  
The blonde took a breath(or two) of air before smirking triumpantly as the smaller girl. "Then why are you blushing, Yuff?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"It's okay, Yuff. Everyone has crushes at least once in their life. Yours just happens to be Squall. Everyone, except for probably him, knows."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"Anyway, what were you going to tell me now that I've said the magic word?" Better not to go into crushes anymore. Especially since he was personally curious on what Yuffie had to tell him and didn't want to delay it any further.  
  
"Oh! I wanted to get up early today, so I could see you because Sephy wanted to give you something, but couldn't last night." Cloud frowned at the name. Then why hadn't he given it to him today when they met? Surely, Sephiroth would've.  
  
"He told me to give you this box. He said, he wanted to make sure it got to you because he was busy with some other things and didn't want to worry or something." It was true though. The place Sephiroth worked for, SOLDIER, was currently discussing some matters with Lord Ansem. Cloud never questioned what though.  
  
He and Sephiroth had been friends for a few years, meeting only because Cloud had bumped into the youngest general alive in the streets. Sephiroth had grown fond of Cloud's normal lifestyle, and Cloud had already been idolizing the silver-haired man for his acomplishments. They would meet whenever the general had a break, soon growing closer. Too close for friends to be.   
  
Boyfriends..was a weird term to use, and so was lovers because they'd never done anything past kissing or hugging. And only a few people knew about their relationship. Only Cid Highwind, Aerith Gainsborough, and Squall Leonhart. Yuffie..was still clueless, but that was okay. Everything was okay.  
  
"Cloud, aren't you going to take the box?" The blonde blinked, looking down on the small, silver box in the small girl's hand. He nodded, lifting the lightweight container with two of his fingers.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Yuffie asked excitedly, swinging back and forth on her heels.  
  
Lifting the cover gently, bright blue eyes widened at the object laying between soft layers of white cotton. A silver pendant hanging on a silver chain. The charm hanging took the form of one delicate angel wing, glistening with colors that fell from the sky. In awe, Cloud turned over the object to see a small slip of paper behind. It read in familar handwriting:  
  
To Cloud-  
  
Because you're an angel.  
  
Sephiroth  
  
  
Lifting the necklace off the cotton, Cloud pulled it over his head so it dangled around his neck as chocolate brown eyes peered at it closely. "Cloud, what's that?"  
  
"A gift. So there." He stuck his tongue out as Yuffie pouted. Letting his eyes dart to the clock on the wall of a nearby shop, the blonde noted he only had fifteen minutes left of fresh air. Besides that though, one thing lingered in his mind. Why had Sephiroth given him this necklace? And why was it delivered via Yuffie? He should probably ask the general later in the day.   
  
Speaking of the silver-haired man, Cloud still was confused on the concept of other worlds that the older man mentioned out of the blue. In fact, he was only introduced to it today.   
  
And when the man asked if he'd come with him, of course he would say 'yes'. He loved Sephiroth, more than anyone would've ever imagine, even the man himself. But other worlds existing? That's crazy. Wasn't their's the only one?  
  
He had to ask Sephiroth later. It was too confusing.  
  
"Hey Cloud, do you think Squall would like a puppy for Christmas?" His attention pulled back to the young girl, watching her fidget with her hands as she looked away nervously.  
  
"Uh, why?"  
  
"I don't know. Squall's always liked dogs, so maybe he'd like one of his own. I'm sure he'd protect it pretty well. He's like that," Yuffie smiled, making him smile back. Squall was always the protective lion one of their little group of friendship, despite all his silence and indifference. He always looked out for them all, except for maybe Cid because Cid was older. Squall was also the commander of Balamb Garden, which was more of a defensive facility as SOLDIER was more of a offensive facility. So, he had actually a lot of things to watch over. His friends, his team, Balamb Garden, and his life. Cloud doubted the brunet really looked over his life though. But the man brought it onto himself, there wasn't much the blonde could do to change him. Squall wasn't a man of change, just a man that you could count on to protect you.  
  
As for the puppies thing, Cloud chuckled to himself knowing the commander had a slight thing for dogs. Specifically Dalmatian puppies.  
  
"I don't know, Yuff. Squall's a busy guy. He might not have time for a dog."  
  
"Oh." The young girl sighed, looking toward the pavement as though her shoes were suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world.  
  
"But it's nice you thought of getting him a gift, Yuff. Say, we need to start for school, or we'll be late." Yuffie nodded solemnly, before perking up.  
  
"Okay, Cloud! I'll race you!" Without letting him process the words first, the girl took off to the facility which held the necessary classes of education they had to take. There was only one school in the entire place(besides Balamb Garden, but that was to become a SeeD) and Cloud sighed as he had the luck to attend the same one as that wild girl. Tucking the pendant under his shirt, the blonde let his feet carry him down the pavement after the laughing brunette.  
  
  
-And if there are other worlds out there...-  
  
Crazy talk.  
  
  
  
"You can report that there's nothing wrong here, General Sephiroth. I have things under control." Vibrant green eyes narrowed.  
  
"But, Lord Ansem, there have been reports of people who've heard something suspicious in the basement. Care to clarify?"  
  
"I've told you before," Orange eyes glinted dangerously, "and I assure you, nothing is wrong. You're dismissed." To emphasize his point, Ansem waved his hand in a casual manner before turning around to move in from the Castle Chapel to the Grand Hall. Growling, Sephiroth swung around and tread out of Hollow Bastion. Unconvinced still, the general turned back to look at the large, towering castle before he sighed deeply and took the platform out. He didn't enjoy coming back with no answers.  
  
  
The soft click of his heels echoed as Ansem made his made to the top platform. Orange eyes observed the large heart shaped door in the center that was never there before. Brushing a hand through silvery strands, the tanned man made his way to the waterway, in where he then peered through the small window with bars made into the door of the dungeon. Chittering little black creatures twisted and turned inside the stone casing. Golden eyes looked back to the door, to Ansem's observing face. Black fingernails scratched at the wood, longing to grasp the man's heart from his chest and consume it, devour it to have a heart themselves. To string the heart into their chest, a mockery of actually having emotions, as no matter how many hearts they gathered they would never cease being Heartless. Devouring would stop their hunger for the briefest second, before they would crave for it again. Unsatisfied hunger of amber hearts as they, if released, would wander mindlessly to eat and only to eat. To make more of their kind until they're all that's left, and then eating one another for the hearts they gathered.  
  
Ansem smirked, letting his hand scribble down notes once more as he murmured:  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."  
  
  
TBC  
  
As for Squall and puppies and Yuff's crush..it came from what was said during the first trip to Traverse Town. I spoke to them while they were at the Café and got this:  
  
"Squall can't stop worrying about them[99 puppies]." ~ Yuffie  
"(in the background) Call me Leon." ~ Leon  
  
"Squa-er, I mean Leon, is so cute sometimes." ~ Yuffie.  
  
Although, I'm not a LeonxYuffie fan ^^;;. 


End file.
